Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS072
Treść Nasi bohaterowie właśnie dotarli do miasta Blackhorn - rodzinnego miasta Lyry, w którym Cole i Lyra stoczą walkę o odznakę, a Lucas weźmie udział w kolejnych pokazach. Pierwszym punktem po przybyciu do Blackhorn było odwiedzenie rodzinnego domu Lyry, jednak czekało tam na nich małe rozczarowanie... - Rodzice się ucieszą, że wreszcie mnie zobaczą! - mówiła do nich entuzjastycznie Lyra. Zapukali i po chwili stanął przed nimi mężczyzna z wąsami w czarnym garniturze. - Panna Lyra, jak miło panią znowu widzieć - rzekł mężczyzna swoim głębokim, niskim i donośnym głosem. - O, witaj Janie - odrzekła mu Lyra - jak tam rodzice? Gdzie oni są? - zapytała go Lyra - Panienka o niczym nie wie? Rodzice wyjechali na wakacje do regionu Hoenn. Powiedzieli mi, że kiedy panienka skończy swoją podróż ma panienka do nich dołączyć. Czy podać napoje? - zapytał ją na podsumowanie tych rozważań. - Nie, dziękuję Janie. Wrócimy później - rzekła smutno Lyra i poszli szeroką aleją przez miasto. - To właściwie... kto to był? - zapytał ją Cole - To był nasz kamerdyner - Jan. Szkoda trochę, że rodzice wyjechali bez słowa... ale... przecież już nie długo ich zobaczę! Ostatnia odznaka i liga - powiedziała Lyra sztucznym wesołym głosem. Wymusiła te słowa, co Cole i Lucas od razu wiedzieli. Przeszli przez jeszcze jedną ulicę i stanęli naprzeciwko sali Clair. - Clair jest liderką pokemonów smoczych. Pokemony smoki są niezwykle rzadkie, a więc i niezwykle rzadko spotyka się sale o tej specjalizacji. Sala Clair jest jedną z nielicznych takich sal na całym świecie pokemon - oznajmił Lucas. Obrócili się i zobaczyli coś, co i Lucasa zainteresowało. - To hala pokazowa! - krzyknął uradowany i pobiegł w jej stronę, a Cole i Lyra pobiegli za nim. - Jeszcze ja, jeszcze ja! - krzyknął Lucas do kobiety, która zapisywała koordynatorów na pokazy. Zaczynały się one za 15 minut. - RAANY! STRASZNIE MAŁO CZASU! - krzyknął roztrzepany Lucas - Spokojnie Lucas, bez nerwów. Żebyś nie zrobił jakieś głupoty. Dzisiaj jest twój dzień. Wygraj to. - dopingował go Cole - Racja, dam radę. To dwuwalki, ale mimo to czuję się pewnie. - odrzekł Lucas i powędrował w stronę szatni. Cole i Lyra weszli na widownię i zaczęli się rozglądać za znajomymi, jednak nikogo takiego nie spotkali. Na scenę wyszła Karen. - Witam was wszystkich na ostatnich w tym sezonie pokazowym, POKAZACH W MIEŚCIE BLACHORN!!! - krzyknęła, a tłum zaczął klaskać - Trzy miesiące temu rozpoczęliśmy sezon pokazowy właśnie w tym mieście i w tym mieście go zakończymy! Trzydziestu jeden koordynatorów otrzymało już promocję do wielkiego festiwalu... Dzisiejsze pokazy to ostatnia szansa dla tej szesnastki, która w nich startuje na wstęp do wielkiego festiwalu. Powitajmy naszych koordynatorów gromkimi brawami! - i ponownie rozległy się brawa. Karen powitała jurorów i po chwili rozpoczęły się apele. Cole i Lyra bacznie obserwowali wszystkich koordynatorów. Wystąpiło ich piętnastu i nie pojawił się żaden ze znajomych. - To znaczy, że wszyscy zdobyli już pięć wstążek... - mruknęła Lyra do Cola. Ostatni występował Lucas. Do apelu użył swojego Eevee oraz Chinchou, dzięki czemu wykonał wspaniały elektryzujący apel z wykorzystaniem jego fali szoku. - I oto koniec pierwszej rundy! Szczęśliwa ósemka, która dostała się do rundy drugiej widnieje na tablicy... - Cole i Lyra spojrzeli na nią. Lucas był już na drugim miejscu. - TAK! Lucasowi się udało - skomentował Cole - Teraz musi równie dobrze poradzić sobie w kolejnych rundach - odrzekła mu Lyra. - Dobrze, znamy ósemkę koordynatorów, która zmierzy się w drugiej rundy. Zapraszamy Violet oraz Fabiana! - Victribell, Oddish naprzód! - krzyknęła Violet - Persian, Umbreon pokażcie się! - krzyknął Fabian i walka się rozpoczęła. Lucas siedział w szatni i na telewizorze obserwował walkę. Nagle... z jego pokeballa wyskoczył Victribell. Wpatrywał się w ekran z sercami w oczach. Lucas był zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Victribell był bardzo kochliwy. Ale zdziwiony był ogólnie tym, że Victribell nie przebywał u profesora Oaka w laboratorium. Widać musiał się pomylić przy przesyłaniu pokemonów przed pokazami. Victribell był wyraźnie zauroczony. Lucas uśmiechał się. To była jego szansa, żeby odzyskać zaufanie Victribella. - Victribell... widzę, że podoba Ci się ta samica Victribella - powiedział do niego nieśmiało Lucas. Victribell nerwowo pokiwał głową. Lucas oddalił się. Myślał i myślał i teraz stwierdził, że nie będzie działał doraźnie, a spróbuje, żeby sprawy potoczyły się własnym torem. W między czasie Violet wygrała pojedynek i nadszedł czas na Lucasa. Powrócił Victribella do pokeballa i wszedł na halę. Jego przeciwnikiem miał być Bobby z którym wygrał z łatwością. W półfinałach natomiast doskonale poradził sobie z kolejnym przeciwnikiem, dzięki czemu dostał się do finału. - I oto nadszedł czas na finał! Powitajmy więc Violet i Lucasa, którzy zmierzą się o piątą wstążkę! Zegar odmierza pięć minut. Zaczynajcie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknęła Karen. - Victribell, Oddish pokażcie się! - krzyknęła Violet. Używała tych dwóch pokemonów od początku pokazów. Lucas miał plan. - Victribell, Quilava pokażcie się! - krzyknął Lucas. Szykowała się ciekawa walka. Victribell Lucasa od razu z sercami w oczach powędrował w stronę Victribell Violet. Złapał ją za rękę i zaczął całować. Tłum zrobił "OOOhhhhh". Lucas stresował się, że taki dosłowny podryw może skończyć się dla Victribella nie najlepiej, jednak zauważył, że Victribell Violet odwzajemniał uczucia pokemona Lucasa. Violet stała jak wryta nie wiedząc co robić. Czas uciekał. - Oddish, użyj ostrego liścia i odciągnij Victribella od Victribell! - krzyknęła w końcu. Victribell Lucasa jednak jednym atakiem paraliżującym pyłkiem zablokował Oddisha. Ani Victribell Cola, ani Violet nie chcieli walczyć. - Czy mogę zmienić pokemona?! - krzyknęła Violet nagle. Sędziowie naradzili się i Pan Contesta zezwolił na to. - Victribell, powrót! Gloom pokaż się! - krzyknęła. Victribell był wściekły, że Violet wycofała do pokeballa jego ukochaną. Postanowił walczyć do końca. Użył solarnego promienia, co zmiotło Glooma z powierzchni ziemi. - A więc Gloom niezdolny do walki. Prestiżową wstążkę Blackhorn wygrywa... Lucas! - krzykneła Karen, a tłum oszalał. Lucas podszedł do Violet - Obserwowałem Cię przez całe pokazy. Byłaś naprawdę niesamowita. Może jeszcze uda Ci się dostać do Wielkiego Festiwalu - powiedział do niej Lucas - Ja również ciebie obserwowałam. Jesteś świetny, a twój Victribell jest niesamowity! Koooooooooocham Victribelle - powiedziała Violet - Wiesz... on chyba by mnie jeszcze bardziej znienawidził, jakbym znowu stał mu na przeszkodzie miłości... Skoro tak, przyjmij to - powiedział do niej Lucas i wyciągnął rękę. Trzymał w niej pokeball Victribella. - Nie będzie Ci go brakować? - zapytała go Violet - Chcę jego szczęścia. Będzie szczęśliwy u ciebie. Jestem tego pewien - rzekł. Violet wahała się, jednak po chwili wzięła pokeball. - Dziękuję, naprawdę jesteś super koordynatorem. Do zobaczenia Lucas. Będę dbała o twojego Victribella - powiedziała i odeszła. Podeszli jurorzy oraz Karen. Pan Contesa wręczył mu prestiżową wstążkę Blackhorn. Podbiegli Cole i Lyra - O czym rozmawiałeś z Violet? - zapytała go Lyra - Uszczęśliwiałem swojego pokemona... - powiedział Lucas uśmiechnięty i po chwili pociekła mu łza z oka, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył. Dopiero po chwili sobie uświadomił co się właśnie wydarzyło, zanim oddał Victribella... - Ja... ja... WYGRAŁEM SWOJĄ PIĄTĄ WSTĄŻKĘ! WYSTĄPIĘ W WIELKIM FESTIWALU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyczał uradowany Lucas. Cole i Lyra jeszcze raz mu pogratulowali i po chwili byli znowu przed salą Clair. - No więc... wchodzimy - powiedziała Lyra, po czym weszli do środka. Wpadli na liderkę w korytarzu prowadzącym do pola bitwy. - Ooo, witajcie trenerzy! Rozumiem, że walczycie ze mną o odznakę? Chodźcie za mną! - powiedziała do nich i udali się za nią. Pole bitwy było niesamowite. Na środku był ogromny basen, dookoła było wiele rzeźb smoków, które wyglądały jak prawdziwe i Colowi prawie się wydawało, że one naprawdę się ruszają. - No więc, kto pierwszy? - zapytała ich żwawo liderka - Ohh, przepraszam. Gdzie moje maniery, zapomniałam się przedstawić. Jestem Clair, liderka sali pokemonów smoczych. - A ja Lyra, pochodzę z tego miasta i chciałabym cię wyzwać na pojedynek! - krzyknęła do niej - Zgoda! Postanowiłam ostatnio, że to mój przeciwnik zdecyduje na ile pokemonów jest to walka. A wiec, z iloma pokemonami chciałbyś walczyć Lyra - zapytała ją Clair. Zarówno Lyrę jak i Cola bardzo to zaskoczyło. - Eee... no więc po co się będę trudzić. Z jednym! - krzyknęła do niej, a Clair wcale nie wyraziła sprzeciwu. Stanęły na polu bitwy i po chwili pojawił się sędzia. - Za chwilę rozpocznie się walka jeden na jednego o odznakę liderki sali w Blachorn - Clair. Obydwie ze stron mogą użyć po jednym pokemonie, walka skończy się, gdy pokemon przeciwnika stanie się niezdolny do walki. Zaczynajcie! - krzyknął sędzia - Ampharos naprzód! - krzyknęła Lyra - Kingdra pokaż się! - krzyknęła Clair - To świetny wybór Lyry. Typ elektryczny świetnie poradzi sobie z wodną Kingdrą! - powiedział Lucas - Ciekaw jestem, dlaczego Clair pozwala, żeby trener sobie sam wybrał ilość przeciwników. Na pewno większość z nich idzie na łatwiznę! Ja taki nie będę - powiedział buntowniczo Cole i zagłębił się w oglądanie walki. - Kingdra, hydro pompa! - zaczęła liderka - Ampharos, promień sygnałowy! - ataki się zderzyły, jednak to Kingdra miała przewagę i pierwsza zadała obrażenia. - Jeszcze raz hydro pompa! - Piorun! - krzyknęła Lyra. Hydro pompa została rozbita przez piorun, a Kingdra otrzymała spore obrażenia, które spotęgował fakt, że znajdowała się w wodzie. - Kingdra, puls smoka! - Elektryczna pięść! - Puls smoka również nie odniósł najlepszych rezultatów, ponieważ elektryczna pięść szybko go rozbiła i zaatakowała Kingdrę, a ta znowu otrzymała obrażenia. Ampharos świetnie sobie radził. Kolejny atak piorunem poskutkował świetnymi obrażeniami, przez co liderka była w coraz gorszej sytuacji. Clair jednak nie zamierzała się tym przejmować, stała sobie i co chwila mówiła jakąś komendę, jednak nie zawsze Kingdra chyba mogła by usłyszeć. - Kingdra jest niezdolna do walki! Walkę wygrywa Lyra, pretendentka do odznaki - powiedział sędzia, a Lyra skoczyła z radości. Cole nie widział żadnej walki Lyry o odznakę, ale nie porwała go ta walka za bardzo. Wstał i teraz on stanął na polu bitwy. - Kolejny trener? Nie ma problemu. Walka ile na ile? - zapytała go znudzona Clair - Trzy na trzy! Tak jak w każdej normalnej sali! I polecam Ci wypić chociaż ze dwie kawy, bo jakaś jesteś śnięta! - krzyknął do niej Cole - Nie martw się, to tobie zależy na wygraniu walki o odznakę, a nie mi, a więc zaczynajmy! Jaki będzie wynik tej walki? Czy Colowi uda się zdobyć swoją siódmą odznakę? Jak Lucas poradzi sobie w wielkim festiwalu? O tym już w kolejnych odcinkach. Tymczasem... Zespół R lecąc swoim balonem. - Ja nie zamierzam kraść tego pucharu. Oddalmy się, to zapomni o nas. Nakupmy towaru, będziemy sprzedawać na Wielkim Festiwalu i w lidze Johto i zarobimy majątek! - krzyknęła Cassidy - Racja, ja też nie chcę! - powiedział Butch - A więc, kierunek SuperMarket Ledyba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknął Shuckle CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do miasta Blackhorn * Lucas bierze udział w pokazach ** Victribell Lucasa ponownie się zakochuje ** Lucas oddaje Victribella koordynatorce, która posiada Victribella, w którym pokemon Lucasa się zakochał * Lucas wygrywa pokazy w mieście Blackhorn i zdobywa swoją piątą wstążkę * Lyra toczy bitwę o odznakę z Clair ** Dowiadujemy się, że Clair przestała czerpać z bitew radość * Lyra wygrywa bitwę z Clair i zdobywa odznakę Debiuty *'Clair' Pokemonów Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Clair' * Butch * Cassidy *'Jan' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Pan Contesta' *'Siostra Joy' *'Karen' *'Jan' *'Violet' *'Fabian' *'Sekretarz pokazów' *'Mieszkańcy Blackhorn' *'Koordynatorzy' *'Publiczność' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Kingdra *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Ampharos' (Lyry) *'Victribell' (Lucasa) *'Quilava' (Lucasa) *'Eevee' (Lucasa) *'Chinchou' (Lucasa) *'Shuckle' (Zespołu R) *'Kingdra' (Clair) *'Victribell' (Violet) *'Oddish' (Violet) *'Gloom' (Violet) *'Persian' (Fabiana) *'Umbreon' (Fabiana)